A House Divided
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: Iroh gives his two cents to his sisterinlaw about her children.And Zuko accidentaly sets the palace gardens a blaze. Please review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, alas, but I do own the random fire nation nobles, a pot of tea and a glass with oranges on it. Ah yes, life is complete!**

**A/n: Please review. This takes palce during Zuko's childhood. You can decide what age he is because I'm not entirely sure. please support this orange glass owning writer and review! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iroh hummed a happy tune that was in his head as he walked down the corridors of the Fire nation's palace. It was an old lullaby that his wife always sang to his son and one that the Lady of the Fire Nation employed whenever one of her brood was injured.

He turned a corner and lifted back a curtain that led to a veranda over looking a small but vastly over done garden. His sister-in-law sat stood with her back facing him, content on listening to the shrill shrieks of the children at play.

She was tall, for a woman, and dwarfed over her husband at five feet and seven inches. She wore her long dark hair the way it was expected ; in a long plait adorned with golden threads. Though not extremely beautiful as her name implied, Lady Miyako, was deeply in love with her country and often turned to Iroh for his wisdom.

She did not turn and Iroh was certain that she did not see or hear him enter but just the same she greeted him with all the politeness due to her station. She never ceased to make a chill run down his spine when she did that.

At length she turned to him and said, "Iroh, you are wise beyond the mental capacities of my seers and so I called upon you in need of an answer to a burning question."

"My mind is yours, my Lady." Iroh replied, "How may I help?"

Miyako gestured to the three children playing in the garden. They were playing a type of tag and Zuko was 'it'. His calls for his two sisters had no trouble reaching the two grown up's ears.

"I want to know what you see for my children." Miyako finally said.

With this statement Iroh could not stop nor hide a small blush. "I am no soothsayer."

"I know but you can detect personalities better than I. So tell me, based on their lineage and personalities, what do you predict for them?"

Iroh contorted his brow in thought and watched the two girls race in front of Zuko in different directions. Zuko ran after the elder. She was a slower runner than the youngest. "Zuko is impatient." Iroh replied after a sharp intake of breath, " He has potential to be a great fire bender and warrior. He would make a fine king and under his rule we would expand our lands ten fold. But it will never be unless he learns to plan before he acts."

They were silent for a moment, content on watching how the game folded out. In the end the elder girl kicked her brother in the shin and sped off with an almost astounding speed behind several large hanging pots of bridal veil where she disappeared into a curtain of greenery. Zuko set his sites on the youngest whom he found with relative ease but got a singed collar in the act. So now Zula was 'it'.

"Zula is a prodigy, no doubt." Iroh commented, "To bend fire at her age and not burn the roof over our heads is amazing. Her skills will surpass everyone's if you give her room to spread her wings."

Miyako nodded in agreement it was no doubt that Zula would make them proud. "Xue Wei is by no means a warrior." She commented on the elder girl who was trying to sneak away ineffectively.

"True," the general replied, "But though your eldest child can't bend fire, she can bend words in order to obtain what she desires. And though she is usually ill, I think that if all three would learn to work together, the Fire Nation will be unstoppable."

"And if they don't?" The queen wondered.

They fell silent as Zuko angrily gave a snort and in a moment, a white rose bush was on fire . The queen frowned at her son's hard headedness and the fact that he did not listen to his teacher when they said not to use fire bending near flammable objects. With in moments Miyake left Iroh on the veranda intent on scolding.

Taking this as a way of dismissing him the wise general sighed and replied though it didn't really matter if he did or not.

"It would divide the house, and a house divided, can not stand."

**Well, what do you think? Please tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I will most likely do a series of some sort however the royal family will not be the main characters. They'll be there, but I think the series will center on the present.**

**Oh and for those who will wonder, Miyako means beautiful March child in Japanese. As always review, please.**


End file.
